The Only One
by Austin Carlile is my hero
Summary: A few centuries ago, werewolves became the largest supernatural race. They killed all other types, leaving only a few supernaturals left. There's only one necromancer left. They will do anything to find her. Who will help her? All DP characters, a few DR ones. The summary makes it sound more stupid than it is. Chlerek. I don't own DP.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my second fic. This first chapter is just the preface. This will all be in Chloe's POV. I hope you guys I enjoy this! Please review! **

* * *

** Preface **

A fire blazed before her. She took deep breaths, wiping her cheeks. She cold hardly believe what she had just witnessed.

Her mind went back to the moment in the kitchen, where she had been chatting happily with her parents about the boy across the village who seemed to have taken an interest in her. He had pretty blond locks, and a dazzling smile. He was so kind and polite to everyone, even in anger. Her parents had been happy, glad that their daughter was smiling.

Then, the door broke down. Behind the entryway of their tiny cottage stood large, rather hairy, frightening men. The family immediately knew who they were, and the girl's father threw her out the open window before closing it and telling her to flee. She screamed at him to come with her, but he knew better. He had to give a distraction to those two men. Tears rolled down the girl's cheeks.

Then, the larger of the two threw something. Three seconds later, it exploded, immediately causing a large fire. The girl pushed her blond hair behind her ears and backed up, screaming as the window burst. She turned and ran, leading her to where she was now.

The men appeared to the side of the fire, walking towards her.

The girl shook in fear, adrenaline, shock, and horror. She turned around and bolted, praying that they wouldn't catch up to her, even though it was impossible for her to outrun them and she knew that.

As the unmistakable sound of a gunshot ran through the air, Serena felt the bullet pierce through the back of her head before she fell to the ground. Soon the werewolves picked up her lifeless body and threw it in a potato sack. They threw it in their carriage and went on to find the next type of supernatural on the list: sorcerer.

* * *

He put a hand on his pounding heart, thanking God he had made it through that. He didn't have a clue where his father was. He stood there, back against the wall, breathing heavily. He decided that he needed to exercise more.

What had just happened? The young man had trouble comprehending it himself. How had he managed to survive that? The werewolves had came out of nowhere, and then, _BOOM,_ fire. On the street. Killing innocent people who were buying fruit. Couldn't they just buy their strawberries without being murdered? Was his father murdered as well? Simon's breath hitched. If his father was dead, Simon would die. His father was the key to his survival- the man taught Simon everything he knew about remaining in hiding and finding a good place to stay for a short period of time. Simon didn't have the slightest clue what he would do without him.

Not only that, but Kit was his rock. Simon would have gone insane a rather long time ago if Kit hadn't reassured him and protected him and distracted him from thoughts of the night his mother was murdered by werewolves. He did not want to remember what those werewolves looked like; they were gruesome and disgusting. He nearly puked at the sight of one.

He shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. Simon had ran do far without knowing his father wasn't following him. He could not return to the street that the werewolves spotted them on. It was likely they were still there. He closed his eyes. _Please, let Papa be alive_, he thought. _I will not make it without him. He know where we are heading- I haven't an idea who even occupies the house. What was the man's name? Andrew? _

Suddenly, he heard a pair of light footsteps make their way along the cement. He was leaning on the side of a news printing building. Hopefully, it was a worker. They were too light to be Kit's. heart pounding, his eyes were greeted by the sight of a small girl, a vibrant red hood that connected to her cloak covering all of her hair and the top reaching her eyebrows. She had intense, shocking blue eyes that were odd yet strangely beautiful. They matched the pendant that rested right in the middle of her chest-

Simon froze. He knew what this meant. His father had told him about the other supernatural races. About the race with only one remaining alive of the kind.

She was a necromancer.

"My God," he whispered. She was all alone, probably even younger than him, and managed to _survive_? How? Even his father struggled at times!

The girl rolled her eyes, like she was used to sorcerers saying that to her.

"Who are you? Did you follow me? Why are you bothering me?" Simon inquired quickly.

"You know what I am, quite obviously. I did. I knew they were after you. How am I bothering you? I haven't said a word to you before now."

"Take down your hood." This would prove whether or not she was a necromancer, even though he was 99% sure of it now. If the hair matched the pendant and her eyes- if a necromancer received a necklace, their necklace would change to the color of their eyes, as well as the hair would; Simon never understood why - she was a necromancer. He held his breath as the girl reached for the hood.

* * *

**Okay! That was just the preface, and the chapters will be longer. I hope you guys enjoy this! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I know I just put this up yesterday, but since I only put the preface on and that was really short, I'm putting up this first chapter right away. Hopefully, it isn't too awkward or boring or weird or anything. Please review! And I don't own DP.**

* * *

** Simon**

I was hiding in a cottage at the edge of the village. Nobody knew I was here. I had just arrived and was planning on making it to the other side of the village by noon tomorrow. I had just stopped here, in the middle of the night, because I needed food and new clothing. Hopefully, the male wasn't the only one living here.

Maybe he had a lovely family. He was the only person home at the moment. He seemed like a kind man. Maybe he would even be okay with me hiding here. I almost laughed at the thought of someone being alright with me hiding in their house.

Humans didn't like supernaturals. They wanted them gone. The werewolves had agreed to get rid of us. So, no, not even a single human soul would be okay with me hiding in their home.

I disgusted them. Somehow, my race was the most sickening of them all. I was even nastier than those terrible, murderous werewolves!

I agreed with that.

Raising dead bodies was not a pleasant ability. Those people had families and people that loved them. They might have saved lives. They could have been extremely happy and loving and sweet and caring. And they had to die. Whether their death was on purpose or not, they had so many things to see later on in life. So many people that they may not have realized cared about them, and then they died. They were so precious, so special, and then their life had to end.

Without having the intentions of doing it, I accidentally raised some of those poor, innocent bodies from the dead, causing them more pain than even imaginable. I was a monster. Those people did nothing to deserve that. I was so terrible for doing that.

But I didn't want to die. So I kept running and hiding myself from everyone I could- except for supernaturals.

I could tell the difference between a human and a supernatural, though I had only met four. Maya, Daniel, Peter, and Elizabeth. Elizabeth had been shot, Maya and Daniel left me, and Peter had recently found his father again. His father refused to let the sick little necromancer- yours truly- to join them on the run.

I hadn't been surprised. And who could blame the man? I was the one humans were desperately hoping would be murdered. They wanted to chop off a limb of mine in each village I went through, until I was no longer alive. I had heard this from a villager talking to another.

Werewolves would do just about anything to find me. They followed my scent, murdered anyone with it on them- even if they had nothing to do with me- and even burned a whole village once. Poor humans.

Yet I had observed them attacking so many supernaturals in public before and not even noticing my existence! How were they not able to smell my scent? Were they too busy with the current victim that they could not focus on anything else?

That did not matter. I needed to find a way to sneak past the man asleep on the bed with his door open. He was obviously a light sleeper; I had just taken a single step and he jumped awake, his light green eyes searching his room for anything slightly suspicious. I froze, stilling myself and breathing slowly. He quickly fell asleep once again.

Maybe I will have to stay in this closet until he leaves the cottage, I thought worriedly. How long will that be? What if he reaches in here and then sees me? I can't let him see me! I'll surely be taken to the werewolves!

An idea popped into my mind almost immediately. No, no, no! That's a horrible idea! Why on Earth would I possibly want to do that? That will scare the poor man to death! He doesn't need to see that!

I had no choice. I had been an idiot by deciding the closet was a safe hiding place when I heard the front door open. Now, I had to raise something near. That would distract the man. If I was lucky, he would go outside to find the creature.

Feeling suddenly ill, my eyes closed and I felt for any spirits. Soon, I found something. A raccoon. Then, I imagined putting its spirit inside the body once again, repeatedly. Soon, I heard the critter cry out in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. Why had I been so stupid?

"What?" The man mumbled tiredly, scratching his head. "What is making that noise?" He got out of bed, just as I wished he would. After I heard the door spam shut, I quickly ran out of the closet and jumped out the window.

Once I reached the lake, I sat and released the raccoon. I decided to continue on and reach the more crowded part of this village.

Oh, my goodness. Excuse me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Chloe Annabelle Saunders. I am, if I haven't already made it obvious, a rather powerful necromancer. The only necromancer on the Earth. I am seventeen years of age. My mother and father were human, and when we found out that I was a necromancer, they were immediately disgusted and shoved me out of the house with nothing but Mother's red cloak. I was only nine years of age when that happened. With an incredible amount of luck, I survived.

Peter was the first supernatural I met. A half-demon with the odd power of being able to shoot lightning out of his hands. He gave me the necklace as a thank-you gift for saving him from werewolves. Peter informed me he received it while gaming. The nan was three years older than me, and i had been fifteen when we met. He recently had became an adult. At the time, it was a gorgeous ruby red shade. As soon as the jewel touched my pale skin, though, it became a vibrant, electric blue. So did my hair. They both matched my eyes.

Peter and I had been horrified. What was happening to me? Why did the jewel cause that? Had a witch done something to it? Was it evil? What was going on?

Peter told me he had met a witch before, named Victoria, and that her mother(who was also a witch) told him everything there was to know about all the supernatural races. He hasn't been sure, but he thought that the necklace was specifically designed by a man named Samuel Lyle to control power. Depending on your strength, the color would change.

With Peter's help, I was able to survive. I was about to die of starvation. He had given me food, not even realizing yet that I was a necromancer. Then, the werewolves had found us.

A year later, we met Elizabeth, Liz for short. She was a tall blond girl, with light blue eyes. All men she walked by ogled her; absolutely disgusting. She didn't even seem to notice.

Liz hadn't had to worry about werewolves. Her family had sheltered her. She was one of the few lucky supernaturals who had it easier than the rest. When I first saw her, I had been quick to judge. But wouldn't you have been mad yourself, if you were in my place? You see a girl, living like royalty when you have to worry about whether you could be seconds away from death every single day? One who has nice clothes, a nice figure, a nice place to sleep, and nice food, while you have others' clothes, the body of someone the age of twelve,the forest, and food you find on the street? It was not fair.

But I would have never guessed Liz was the kindest person on the planet. She had family issues, a rich father who abused her, and nobody to talk to. Then, the werewolves had murdered her whole family. She was lost, scared, confused, and hurt. And I had despised her.

I could hardly believe she forgave me. But the only problem I ever had with her was that she pitied me. The foolish, disgusting necromancer who had been on the run since a young age. I did not want pity. I had moved on from my past. I had learned from it.

Still, Liz was a lovely girl. The same age as me. She sometimes talked a bit too much, but I understood that she was glad to finally have someone to speak with, to relate to. I was glad as well.

I knew not to let myself love anyone or anything after my parents forced me away from them. _Do not get attached to anything. Do not fully trust anyone. Do not ask for help from a human. _

But those rules that I had made for myself had been broken by Peter and Liz. I had made it through the six years before them easily because of those rules. And I had loved the two of them more than anything.

Maya and Daniel came along a couple months after Liz. They were nice, but only trusted each other. They only stayed with us to find food and shelter faster. A month later, they had decided to go off on their own.

Liz died a year later.

I had been broken by her death. I rarely talked, rarely slept, rarely thought about anything other than Liz. After her death, Peter and I had changed. We followed my rules again; left each other alone most of the time, hardly ever speaking.

We did that for a year. It only ended when Peter found his father, which was a week ago.

Back to the present. Did I really have to think about Liz so much? Why could I not get her out of my thoughts? We had only known each other for a year! Why did she have to remind me so much of my mother? Why?

I ran quietly down the empty, silent street, praying I would not trip. The sun was beginning to rise. Maybe, I could make it to the other end of the village by the end of the day.

* * *

I heard the screaming before I saw the smoke rising above the rooftops. I gasped as I heard a roar.

I had been found by werewolves.

I started running straight ahead, seeing that the street parallel to the one I was on was currently burning, so nobody could get onto this one. That thought was proved wrong when a boy my age leapt out in front of me, not even realizing I was there, and started sprinting faster than I could ever sprint down the street. It immediately relaxed me.

I had not been found. The boy had. What had he been doing before they came along? Was he alright? I followed him, hoping to catch up and see if he could possibly help me.

I had, after leaving Peter, decided to go to America. They should not have any supernaturals. I could hide there much easier. Maybe, the boy was on his way there as well.

He suddenly took a turn to the left, heading down the side of a building that printed newspapers. I slowed to a walk, catching my breath. Turning around, I knew I had not been followed.

Slowly, I made my way to him. He had tan skin and dark blond hair. He was a bit under six feet. When he heard me, he opened his eyes and looked me over. When he noticed the necklace, the boy seemed to stop breathing. Finally he whispered, "My God."

I rolled my eyes at that. Was it so astonishing to see a necromancer when you are a supernatural yourself? Why is it such a huge deal to the other races?

"Who are you? Did you follow me? Why are you bothering me?" His questions rushed out of his mouth. It was obvious he did not like my race. He knew that I was trouble.

"You know what I am, quite obviously. I did. I knew they were after you. How am I bothering you? I haven't said a word to you before now," I snapped. This made me angry- the way he glared at me, his obvious discomfort.

After a moment of silence, he sighed. "Take down your hood."

Of course. He probably thought he had gone mad, that he was hallucinating. Or maybe he just hoped I was not an actual necromancer. I did as he said.

The fear in his eyes was evident when he saw my blue hair. "We need to move. Now. Or else they will catch us. You don't want to die, do you?"

His brown, almond shaped eyes widened. "My dad,"he began,"is back there and-"

"Do you have a rendezvous? We will go there if you believe he's still alive. If you managed to escape, he most likely did as well. Walk with me and we'll talk." I began walking down the street. To my astonishment, the boy followed.

"Why do you want to help me?" He inquired.

"Why does it surprise you? I need a bit of help myself, and I'm sure you could use some."

He sighed again, as if in agreement. "I'm Simon. What is your name?"

I looked up at him."Chloe."

"Alright, then. Where's your parents?"

"Threw me out when they realized I was the most despised creature on Earth. When I was nine."

His face filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry, Chloe."

"It is not your fault. Don't apologize. I have moved on." I looked up at him again. He had a lovely face. "Where were you headed before?"

"To my father's friend's house. Andrew. I haven't met him before, but I know where he lives."

"Then we are going there. Your father will surely know you'll head there to find him. Once we get there, I will leave you and go to where I was planning to go. I do not need to get there any time soon."

"You don't have to help me. I will be fine on my own."

Once again, I looked up at him. "You have no clue whether your father is alive or not. You are not going to be fine."

After a moment, he sighed and nodded. "Andrew lives far away. We will have to go through at least five villages to get there. Hopefully, he won't shoot you on sight. He hates necromancers as much as humans do."

I swallowed. Maybe, Simon was exaggerating. I probably wouldn't even enter Andrew's house. Simon had a pack that smelled of fresh fruit. I needed that fruit. And he might know even more supernaturals in those villages.

I knew I had to go along. I was running out of food. Peter never taught me how to hunt, believe it or not. Simon seemed willing to help after he had gotten over my race.

The sun was setting. It was getting dark. There were several villagers running through the streets, trying to get away from the fire. We ran with them, not really having another choice.

Eventually, we made it to the edge of the forest.

"We'll settle down here. We need to wake up at dawn and get moving." Simon set his bag down.

"Do you honestly believe it is safe here? The werewolves expect you to settle in the woods. It would be bet-"

My words were cut off by a twig snapping under a heavy foot.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter Two! Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll try to update as soon as I can:) Have a magical day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys are having a great day so far. Anyway, before I start this chapter, I just wanted to say that the reason I made Chloe's hair blue is because I wanted something that everyone would be able to recognize about a necromancer so they could tell Chloe apart. I know tha. it's pretty dumb, but it was the only thing I could really think of. I'm sorry if you don't like it. Anyway, I've been really busy with homework so it took a while for me to write this. I just wrote most of this today. I hope that you guys like it. Also, for you fellow Chlerek shippers, Derek WILL be in the story in a few chapters. So don't worry. Also, a few other characters. This might start off a little boring, but it won't be for long. Why do you think I put one of the genres as 'horror'? Okay, I'm sorry, I'm writing too much. Here's the chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I immediately reached into my red cloak and retrieved a dagger, even thought I had never used it before. The twig had not snapped very near to us, but it was still by us. Simon stood, preparing a spell. My heart pounded insanely quick against my chest, desperate to break through my ribcage. I was horrified.

Was this the end? Would Simon die in these woods? Would they take me away-

"Relax, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you or your friend," came a deep voice, loud and clear. It did not belong to a werewolf. Werewolves had raspy, rough voices. This one was smooth.

However, I didn't relax. This man could know I was a necromancer. He could kill me. Who knew what weapons he possessed?

Simon, on the contrary, calmed at the sound of the man's voice. Was it his father? I highly doubted that. The voice belonged to a younger man. Perhaps he was Peter's age.

At the thought of Peter, my heart ached. I missed Peter terribly. Was he alright? How were things going with his father? Did he miss me as much as I missed him?

I shook my head, returning my attention to Simon. "What are you doing?" I whispered furiously.

"Rafe!" Simon yelled. I shushed him. He rolled his eyes. "He's my friend, Chloe. We're fine."

I lowered my dagger, but kept it in my hand. I didn't fully trust Simon. Did I lead myself into a trap?

The man finally stepped out of the shadows. Rafe. He was obviously Native American. Rafe was tall, at least a few inches over six feet. He was well built, wearing a simple undershirt with nothing on top. He wore black trousers, with rips in several places along with dirt stains, and had worn out boots. No coat. How was he surviving? Did he recently lose his coat? It was freezing! It did not help that it was beginning to rain.

"Hello, Simon. Great to see you once again. I was worried for you and your father. Speaking of your father, is he well? Where is he?"

Simon stepped forward, just as I stepped back. He acted as if it was normal to only wear an undershirt in such weather. It wasn't acceptable in summertime, let alone winter! How did Rafe endure standing there like that?

"I don't know where Father is. We had to leave- the werewolves had started a fire. Dad most likely escaped, though I haven't seen him since. That was just a little over an hour ago. This is a large village. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I was trying to find the necromancer."

My heart pounded once again furiously. I immediately reached for my hood, pulling it closer around my head. My feet pushed me away slowly. I prayed Rafe would not notice it.

Simon glanced back at me. I looked down, as if my black boots were more interesting than the mysterious man who had been looking for me.

He turned back to him. "Why do you want to find them? What do they have that you need? Why would you even want to get near them? Everyone, everywhere in England is looking for the poor thing! I feel awful for them. I wonder what it must be like, living in constant fear like that. It is not like us, where there are quite a few sorcerers left."

"My childhood friend, Peter, had a message for her. Though he never told me her name. He also said she could help me. Everyone will be looking for me as well, anyway. I am the final skinwalker. Annie was captured, and Maya was shot by a human. Not that the girl did not deserve it. She was a lying bastard."

What? He knew Peter? He also knew Maya? How did he know them? Why would Peter lead him to me? What did I possibly have that Rafe would need?

He continued. "Not that I will ever find the girl. Speaking of girls, who is your gorgeous friend over there?" That caused me to blush insanely, making me as red as a strawberry that Simon was buying along the street when the werewolves found him.

I felt Rafe's eyes on me. I slowly looked up and met his dark brown eyes. He looked at me with curiosity. Did he figure it out? Or had he known all along?

"What is your name?" He inquired.

I swallowed down the fear that they would feed me to the werewolves and replied,"Chloe."

"And why are you with Simon? Where are you headed?"

"I was headed for America. I planned on taking a ship to Massachusetts and remaining there. Because I was running out of food, I decided I would help Simon and he would hunt food for us." I was being honest. Hopefully, Simon was as well, and wasn't leading me into a trap. Even though I doubted Peter would do this to me, his father would be more than willing to lead the werewolves to me. He's a supernatural himself, but he feels so strongly against necromancers that it would not surprise me in the slightest.

"That's brilliant, Chloe. I may just have to join you."

Was he waiting for me to announce what I was, or did Rafe truly not know that I was who he was looking for?

I blushed once again. "That would be lovely." Neither Simon nor Rafe noticed the sarcasm in that statement.

Then, lightning flashed brightly across the sky. A few seconds later, thunder boomed louder than a gunshot. Rain began to pour harder. Rafe just glared at the sky. I planted one more foot behind me, and his gaze snapped to mine. "You're the necromancer, correct? You look just how Peter described. But he did not say you were so pretty. I was expecting some girl with a nasty face."

Before I could reply, Simon said,"I hadn't expected that either. I hardly believed her when she told me she was one. But the hair matched the necklace and her eyes. I wonder how Samuel Lyle made something like that pendant. How did he manage to cause the necklace to change her hair color? What has he been experimenting with?"

Rafe shrugged and his eyes went back to mine. I blushed furiously. He must be angry that I did not tell him. Simone's reaction told me this most likely wasn't a trap. I still held my dagger. I was not going to take any chances.

"Where did you get the necklace?"

"Peter," I replied quickly. "He won it while gambling."

"Did he know that it was for necromancers? Did he try to win it just for you?"

"No. He received it before we met."

Rafe shrugged once again. Why did he have to do that so often?

"If you were heading for America, why would you decide to travel with Simon? He will only slow you down." He smirked. An odd feeling in my stomach- still pleasant -made me remove my eyes from his.

"No I will _not_,"Simon argued. I released a breath I had not realized I had been holding in. Simon was distracting Rafe from me. I felt almost pressured under his intense stare.

As they argued, I wondered if it would be a smart idea to try and run away from them. Maybe, I would find just enough nuts, berries and edible plants to survive until the next village. There, I could sneak into a house like I normally did. These woods seemed endless. But Rafe's eyes would snap to mine every time I took a step. If I froze, he looked at Simon again. Eventually, I decided to sit against a tree. The lightning and thunder had ceased, and only a drizzle of rain made its way through the branches of the trees.

I was freezing cold by the time their conversation ended. Shivering, I huddled closer to the tree I was leaning against.

"Oh my goodness, Chloe,"Simon exclaimed. "You must be as cold as an icicle! That cloak is rather thin; Rafe could keep you warm. He surely wouldn't mind, would you, Rafe?"

"Quite the opposite, Simon,"he said with a smile.

"What? N-no. Y-y-you don't h-have to do th-that. You're f-f-fine. I'm fine. N-no n-n-need for that-t," I protested. Rafe still planted himself down right next to me and wrapped a muscular arm around my shoulders. Surprisingly, he was extremely warm. I gasped softly at the heat radiating off of him. Still, I gave one more protest. I felt awkward with the arm of a man I has just met wrapped around me, his hand resting lazily on my abdomen. Simon sat against a tree on the opposite side.

"B-but the w-werewo-olves," I thought aloud. My stutter was no longer from nerves and embarrassment. Even with Rafe's warmth, I was cold. He pulled me in tighter, although I'm not sure he realized it.

"They won't look through here," Rafe informed me. "They doubt that we are even brave enough to rest here; most supernaturals assume they'll set the woods on fire while they sleep. So, the werewolves rarely search the forest."

I nodded. Suddenly, sleep caught up with me, and my neck became too weak to support my head. My head laid against Rafe's shoulder. He scooted closer, and even though I still felt uncomfortable with the situation, I did not push myself away. My eyes closed, and sleep welcomed me.

My last thought was: "Is that thing behind that bush over there an animal corpse?"

* * *

Rafe had been wrong.

I was sprinting. My cloak had been ripped off by tree branches. My feet were bare. Blue hair flew into my eyes. Growls and yells erupted behind me, frightening me immensely. A cry made its way out of my throat. I knew I was going to die.

My short legs were giving out, and I was tripping over anything my foot could find. My breathing came out in loud pants. My eyes watered. My arms and legs were covered in scratches. My blood oozed out of them. My feet ached.

I suddenly heard a deep cry of pain from behind me, though it did not cause me to stop. It made me fly faster. The trees were a blur around me as I ran. I could not die this way. There was so much I had not done, had not seen. What if I could see Peter again?

At that, I increased my speed, desperate to outrun werewolves who could run at this pace without a single problem. I had to see Peter again, inform him I was alright.

"Stop! Please, please stop! I promise I won't hurt you!" yelled a voice. The roughness told me it belonged to a werewolf, though I didn't hear the insanity in it, unlike all the others. That caused me to pause.

When I turned around, I saw one werewolf. What? There were four the last time I turned around! Where were they? I glanced behind the remaining werewolf.

There were two werewolves on the ground behind him, laying in pools of their own blood. Dead.

My gaze snapped to this one's. his green eyes reminded me of emeralds. Such an odd, yet gorgeous, eye color.

He was extremely tall- at least three inches taller than Rafe- with acne-covered skin. His skin was an olive tone. He had the darkest black colored hair. With the height, muscles, and intense eyes, I was almost certain he was a werewolf.

Only one thing- why did he not look insane? Where was the foam, spilling from his mouth? Where was that crazed look in his eyes?

"Relax," he spoke. We were 50 feet away from each other. He took a few steps closer; I was frozen in my place. "I won't hurt you. I want to help you-" his stare suddenly flew to my left and widened. "Du-"

A roar tore out of the werewolf's throat as it jumped on me. I screamed as I stared at the beast's foaming mouth. "**NECROMANCER**," it growled. It was laying on top if me and I could not escape. My hand reached for my dagger, but touched nothing- the dagger was in my cloak.

Its nails dug into my skin. They imbedded themselves deep into my forearms. I had no choice but to let the whimper escape from my throat. The werewolf smiled, showing off yellow, sharp teeth.

"You're de-" he began. Then, I heard the sound of a knife piercing flesh, and the color drained from his face. His mouth worked but did not let a word out. Blood poured from it, onto my cheek. I winced in disgust. Then, I heard the knife being pulled out, and then whoever murdered him tried to roll him off of me. I cried out- his nails were so deep in my skin, so long, that they only pushed into my flesh more.

"Oh, shoot." The werewolf from before swore. I couldn't see; the insane werewolf's forehead now rested against the side of mine. My eye met his dead one, and I shivered.

His nails were slowly removed, one by one. It was extremely painful. Finally, the werewolf rolled off of me. Now, I saw the other one. His eyes met mine and were immediately filled with relief. "It's you," he whispered.

"What is me?" I inquired, confused. But he shook his head.

"I'm Derek. I want to help you. I'm not like the other werewolves, if I didn't just prove that. I want to come with you."

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. What do you guys think is gonna happen? Let me know! Please review this for me. I'll buy you Taco Bell, okay? Does that sound good to you? Then review, please! I love you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**And hello again! As I promised, to the two of you who reviewed last time, here'a your Taco Bell. *Gives you supreme tacos because you are supreme* Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

** The Castle**

I awoke, gasping, barely managing to stifle a scream with my hand. I looked down to see that Rafe had lowered us and now had and arm around my waist in a death grip, with us on our sides. Blushing, I removed his arm. I sat up, astonished that I had not woken up Rafe. For a skinwalker he surprisingly was not startled by much. A bird was crying out rather loudly. It became annoying quickly.  
Slowly, I sat up, careful to not awaken Rafe. The sun was just rising. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I wondered how he could be so calm. After recently discovering that he was the only remaining skinwalker, I assumed he would have trouble sleeping. There was no way I would be able to sleep. I still had trouble sleeping, remembering the time werewolves had caught up with me. I was amazed by their desperation to murder me. I had never seen that when they went after other races.  
Speaking if murderous werewolves, I thought of my dream. Was this some sort of warning from God? Was I going to be captured soon? Oh, no. I could not be captured. I did not survive this long for nothing but pain and suffering.  
Would the werewolf that saved me in my dream, save me once again if I were to actually be found once more? I hoped someone would save me. But it was unlikely a werewolf would be the one to rescue me. That man confused me. A sane werewolf? One with a mind, one that knew what he was made to do was wrong? Impossible. There would never be a smart werewolf.  
However, I would never forget those eyes. So intense, so sincere, so green. I knew that sounded corny, but it was true.  
Slowly, I stood, allowing my hood to fall down. My blue hair immediately was swept by a strangely warm breeze. It was freezing! Why would there be a warm breeze in this weather?  
I jumped when I felt warm breath on my ear. I spun to find nobody behind me. A laugh rang through the air. Several tones at once, but they all belonged to one person. It sounded demonic-  
A demon.  
I had, surprisingly, never dealt with a demon before, though I had heard about them. They were horrifying. I had thought I would be fortunate enough not to ever meet one, but unfortunately, I had been wrong.  
"What do you want?" I whispered, in hopes Rafe would stay asleep. But his eyes blinked open, and soon met mine.  
"What?"he inquired sleepily, thinking I had asked him.  
"There's a demon," I explained.  
It was a while before what I said sunk in. Once it did, his eyes widened and he shot up to his feet.  
"What do you think I want from you, necromancer?" The demon was obviously a male. His voice snaked around me. Still, he had yet to show.  
My blood turned to ice. Did he want me to raise an army of the dead? Did he want to take over my body and use it for his own purposes? I had no idea how to get rid of a demon.  
"Go away," I said. I had intended for it to come out a growl, but instead it sounded like a plead. It made me sound weak.  
Again, he laughed. "Make me," he replied childishly.  
I swallowed. I would if I knew how, I wanted to say.  
Rafe walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Then, I realized that I was shaking. I had no power right now. Raising corpses would not help me now. What could I do? I was powerless.  
"I have a deal for you, little necromancer," the demon began. I remained quiet- my mouth could not open, words would not form when I tried to speak.  
He continued. "You are the final necromancer. Nobody can teach you anything about yourself. You don't even realize how powerful you are. There are so many things you can do with that power to help you. I can actually teach you those things. And I will teach you those things- if you help me with one simple thing."  
Suddenly, to orange eyes appeared inches away from mine. I gasped and backed away. I could see the fire dancing in them. I would have never imagined the eyes of a demon to me like that.  
Rafe moved to plant himself in front of me. "Go away,"he repeated my words. Only his were more menacing, coming out similar to a growl. Simon, astonishingly still asleep, rolled over, closer to the dead tree. The demon was out of sight, but he still lingered.  
Soon, I began to shiver. It was still freezing, and I wondered how Rafe was managing. Even for a skinwalker, he was extremely warm.  
"What do you want?" My words came out barely louder than a whisper. I was so horrified. I did not believe the demon would help me at all. I knew it wouldn't. But I did not know what it wanted, and I was curious about that. If I knew, I could at least pretend to think about accepting his deal while I was truly thinking of a way to escape.  
"That necklace," the demon said in that strange melodic voice. "Who did you get it from? I bet you received it from a man that goes by the name of Samuel Lyle, didn't you?"  
"No," I replied honestly. "It was a gift from a friend."  
"But they had to have gotten it from Samuel. Anyway, I know Samuel. He's a madman who believes that he can make all supernaturals human by simply making devices like the necklace you're wearing. Originally, that pendant was made to help you with your necromancy. Instead, it made you more powerful. You have something called a glow, little necromancer, and it attracts ghosts. That pendant brightened your glow."  
What did _that_ mean? My _glow_? "And what does Samuel Lyle have to do with me?" I inquired.  
"I have to stop him. If we want supernaturals to remain, we need to stop him from creating things that expose us. I also believe he's experimenting on supernaturals. Let me use your body to murder him and all humans who are against us. I'll raise an army of the dead, and the corpses will kill them. Supernaturals will no longer have to live in fear. Doesn't that sound wonderful? No more fear? No more starvation? No more werewolves? No more sleeping in the forest?"  
Why would I let him do that? Did he honestly believe I was so dumb that I would allow him to take control of me? He would never give it back!  
I shook my head. "No. I won't do it. Leave me alone." I wondered if I could get rid of demons the same way as I could get rid of ghosts. Would it hurt to try?  
My eyes closed, and I imagined those fiery eyes in my head. I pictured a vague male form with the same eyes and imagined it falling off of a cliff, over and over, until I heard the demon growl out, "_STOP THAT_!"  
His cries grew weaker and weaker until I no longer heard them. When my eyes opened, Rafe was in front of me. His hands gripped my shoulders and his eyes filled with relief when they met mine.  
"Are you alright?" He questioned. "I've been trying to get your attention for a while. What happened?"  
I swallowed. "I'm fine. I was banishing the demon. He's gone now."  
"Good. We should probably wake up Simon. Don't tell him, though. He'll force you to leave. He's horrified of demons."

* * *

We walked through the village, Rafe and Simon chatting animatedly while I remained quiet. I couldn't keep the demon out of my thoughts. Every time I saw so etching orange or red, those scary eyes popped into my head. His voice repeated over and over, talking about Samuel and my powers and taking control of me. I hoped I would never have to deal with him again.  
Simon had given me three apples to hold me until nighttime. Something Liz always did. That did not brighten my mood at all. Nor did it help that my eyes had played tricks on me and made me believe a man walking a few people ahead was Peter. However, when he turned around, I didn't meet the light green eyes I was used to. I met brown ones. I quickly had turned away, blushing and upset with myself for getting my hopes up.  
I heard a scream of anger. Immediately, I jumped and looked up. The people surrounding the scene froze and silenced. Rafe and Simon stopped as well, trying to hold back laughter.  
"Look at that witch," Rafe sneered. The crowd began to whisper again, so he decided to speak as well.  
"Don't you mean something that rhymes with that?" Simon questioned.  
There was a girl, with dark brown hair that ended at her jaw and well tanned skin. She was tall, with a body that several nasty girls would be jealous of. Catching a glimpse of her face, I saw that she was pretty, too. She must receive everything and anything she wants with that face. With a bat of her eyelashes, which surrounded eyes that I saw were brown, she could get any man. Why would she be screaming in anger?  
"No," Rafe replied. "I meant 'witch'."  
Oh.  
"Really? How would you know?" I asked him.  
He looked down at me. "I saw sparks flying from her hands. She'd better be careful. If she exposes herself, they'll kill her." His eyes returned to the center of everyone's attention. "I can't wait to watch her expose herself."  
My eyes widened, but I didn't reply. I was intrigued as well. Pulling my hood tighter to my head, I focused on the woman glaring at the witch. She seemed to be her mother. On the ground, a barrel laid on its side, its contents spilled everywhere. The girl was angry at her mother.  
"You give Lara _everything_! I receive _nothing_! I never ask for much. She asks for the most _ridiculous_ things, yet you act as if it's no big deal for her to ask! But if I ask for a mirror, I'm greedy and ungrateful. Stop treating me this way! _It isn't fair_!"  
The mother's glare became even deadlier. Her response was too low for my ears to hear.  
I looked up to Rafe. "Should we go? Before she throws a fireball?"  
He simply chuckled and returned his attention to the fight, like I had been joking. I hadn't been.  
"We're going back to the castle," her mother finally said. She looked at all of the crowd. "Return to your own business," she snapped. Everyone obeyed, continuing their walk.  
However, when her eyes met mine, she froze. As if in a spell. Something about her seemed familiar. I couldn't place it. I was forced to look away when Rafe tugged my hand and led me away.

* * *

Simon apparently thought that we should hide in the castle. We had found the one that the girl lived in, unintentionally of course, and he believed it would be extremely easy to sneak in.  
The temperature had returned to what it was the previous night. Rafe had a muscled arm wrapped around me as we walked (which I was too cold to shrug off), and the few people still making their way around the village gave him odd looks. He still only had an undershirt on his top half.  
As a few girls ogled him earlier, and I had sensed his discomfort, I leaned into his side. Not only was it because I was freezing, but it was to make it look as if we were a couple. It seemed to work; the girls glared and threw me looks of disgust before carrying on.  
When I began to pull away a small bit, Rafe's arm tightened. I had blushed and looked at my feet as we walked. Did he think that was sincerely necessary?  
Now, we were getting nearer to the castle. My heart raced in fear. Why were we even doing this? It was a dumb idea. I decided to let him know.  
"Simon, I don't believe this is a good idea,"I said, slowing down as the castle came into view. We had taken a route through the woods when Simon realized that we would be walking by the castle. He changed our direction a bit so we would be able to see it and suggested we his their for the night. The only reason I would possibly want to stay in the castle would be for warmth, but it still would not be worth the risk.  
"Shut up, Chloe. We will be just fine. I've snuck into places before. What do you think, Rafe?"  
"This place doesn't hardly have any guards. Simon has plenty of spells. I have my strength. You have poltergeists. We hopefully will not need those. Besides, hardly anyone occupies the palace. It has several unused rooms and several places to hide if they found out we were here. We'll only stay here for the night. Tomorrow morning, we'll be off."  
"So we outvote you," Simon said.  
"But-" I began  
"No buts," interrupted Rafe. "We're going. If we get caught, you can say 'I told you so'."  
Rafe tucked me into his side and forced me to walk with them. 

* * *

**I kinda feel like I used italics and the word 'murder' too much. Oh, well. I'm sorry if that bothers you. Anyway, what do you think will happen? Do you think it was stupid for them to go into the castle, or do you think it's a good idea and nothing bad will happen? Where do you think Chloe knows Diane, Victoria's mom, from? What do you think about her dream involving Derek? What is your favorite type of dog? Let me know in the reviews! Also, I'm thinking of starting my next fanfic right now. I'm not going to post any chapters until this is almost or already done, but I want to go ahead and start so I can post faster. You can see a couple of ideas I had for stories in my one shot that took place during The Awakening, but I also have a few other ideas. **

** Secrets: Right after Derek breaks the dude'a back like a boss. Tori's always lived with Kit. Kit doesn't go missing. When he finds out about Derek and the guy, he moves the family to Buffalo. In their new house, way out in the country, Derek discovers their neighbor, Chloe Saunders, and also finds out his mother was a supernatural as well when he's the only one who sees Chloe. **

** Parade Of One-shots: Title says it all. Tons of one shots. A few of them will be song fics. I'll try to make them as fun and happy and interesting and unique as I can. **

**Underground: Okay, I'll admit I got this idea from The Immortal Instruments. The Edison Group captured Chloe. When the group tries to find her they realize that the EG has a whole civilization underground. They're up to something that revolves around experimenting on Chloe and my favorite DP character, Peter. Peter's pretty chill. Anyway, this one would probably be a bit like X-Men. Dr. Davidoff will be alive. **

** Let me know in the reviews as well which one you'd like! Thank you ****_so_****_much _****for reading. I'm sorry if this little note bothers you. Thanks again! Ilysm guys:)**


	5. Diane

**Hello! I'm back again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Finally, the three of us broke through the edge if the forest. I was absolutely sure something would go wrong, and as we walked, I continued to tell them about everything that could happen once we set foot on the bridge above the moat. They didn't even seem to care. Considering both of them had been on the run for even longer than me, I would have thought they wouldn't even dare go in there. Also considering the teenage girl with her mother was a witch- an obviously powerful one, too -I guessed I could understand why they believe we would be fine. It was rare for a supernatural to find another supernatural.  
The castle was possibly the largest one I had ever came across in the whole time of my existence. It stood so tall that even if I squinted I could not see the top. The walls were grey stone. Windows that were similar to a church's ones were evenly placed along the front wall, surrounding the giant, arched doors that were made of wood. I could see several guards in front of the door. However- something I thought was idiotic and coincidental- the gate had been left open.  
"No. There's no way I'm going in that castle. There are several guards outside. They'll see us, for sure! We can't risk this." I tried to stop, but Rafe yanked me forward.  
"This will help. They won't even notice us. Simon is going to cast a spell to make us vanish from the humans' sight."  
Simon nodded. "Chloe, relax. We will be just fine."  
We were walking in the grass. Fortunately, the candlelight didn't reach us.  
"Lorem passionem indicare mihi indica Pellentesque et demonstrare non timet Donec et scio im ostendere," Simon said in Latin.  
I could not tell the difference, but as we walked right through the gates and not a single guard flinched, and soon stood directly in front of them, I knew we would be okay. It was just a single night. Hopefully, we would find a decent, empty room that nobody went into.  
I opened my mouth to speak, but Rafe slapped his dirty hand over it, pulling my lips shut with his fingers. He pointed to the guards with his free hand, then put a finger over his full, chapped lips. I blushed and nodded, removing my gaze from them. He dropped his hand.  
Simon walked straight past them. He continued until we reached the side of the giant castle. Then, he released a breath. He whispered,"We will have to go into the dungeon. I'm sure there will be a way to go into them, but we'd most likely have to jump into the moat. It's too cold to do that. I'm sure we could see if there's a way in that nobody will see us if we walk around. We will not be able to climb."  
"Why did you not think of this before?" I questioned. How could we be so stupid? I could have left them! Simon had given me food. I could go on to the next village, find something in the garbage, or- if I pulled my hood close enough to my face so that it hid my hair -use the bit of money I had to buy a large meal. Why had I not thought of that?  
Simon glared at me. "Shut up. Don't look at me like I am an idiot. Rafe could boost you up, and you could attempt to open that window up there. It looks like it opens."  
"W-what?" I inquired, nervous and frightened. "Th-they'll see me! They would see my b-blue hair a-and I would b-b-be dead!" After surviving nearly a decade, I would NOT risk losing my life by opening a window. I was positive the teenage witch would hate necromancers. I would be dead if someone heard me. If the spell wore off, or Simon was not able to hold it any longer...  
Rafe placed a large hand on my shoulder and I blushed. He looked into my eyes with such intensity that I could not look away if I wanted to. His hand tightened its grip. "Chloe,"his deep voice spoke,"Build a bridge and get over it. Simon's spell won't magically wear off on you," he snapped.  
I raised my eyebrows in disbelief at the way he talked to me. I had thought he would say something kind to calm my nerves, but instead, he had been rude. But I didn't say anything about it. I simply nodded once.  
Without a warning, Rafe grabbed my waist with force, nearly causing me to yelp, and lifted me up so that I sat on his shoulders. Was sitting me on him really necessary? Thank goodness I did not wear dresses.  
I was level with the window now.  
"It's already open, genius,"I whispered, amusement clear in my tone.  
"Oh," Simon muttered.  
I slowly opened it wider, looking inside. The room was completely dark, and -luckily for us three -seemed untouched. I looked down at Rafe. "We can go in here. Lift me in."  
He placed his hands under my thighs, causing me to blush deeply, and boosted me up so that I was able to squirm in. Once I placed my feet on the ground, I looked around. Dust covered every item in the small room. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with books that looked as if they had not been touched for years.  
I realized with a sadness that I would hardly understand a thing in those books- I had stopped learning about literature and mathematics and science when I was only the age of nine. I was curious about how much Simon's father had taught his son.  
Rafe and Simon were most likely greatly smarter than me. I was an idiot. Kids the age of ten knew more than me. That was awfully sad.  
Simon entered the room, walking over to me. Rafe followed him shortly after. I shivered, still cold. The wind entered the room, and the moonlight revealed to me that Rafe had goosebumps.  
"You need a coat, Rafe," I said, barely above a whisper. "I understand that you are a skinwalker and that your body temperature is higher than a human's, but I am freezing, and you have to be cold as well."  
He shrugged. "I'm fine. For now."  
Looking at his expression, I knew that I would not be able to argue.  
Simon reached to open the door when it flew open itself. It revealed the mother of the witch.  
Her brown eyes met mine. She smiled, recognition lighting up her face.  
Simon's spell must have worn off. "Chloe Saunders! I haven't seen you since you were a child! My goodness, you've grown so much, haven't you?"  
I blushed. "U-um... Forgive me, ma'am, but I don't recognize you... Please tell me your name?"  
Her smile vanished for a short second, and I wondered if I had imagined it. The smile soon returned, though rather forced. "Diane Enright. I often visited your family a decade ago. Oh, back then, you were so tiny! I was worried! But you never showed signs of illness until the week you ran away..."  
"Mother?" Yelled a loud, obnoxious little girl's voice. "I demand you serve me bacon right now!"  
I understood why the little girl was yelling. The one time I'd had bacon was possibly the best day of my life.  
Diane. Diane. Diane. Where did I remember that name from.  
An image flashed in the back of my mind- A woman with short blond hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes giving me a dark smile before hugging me. I was a small child. Mother stood in the background, smiling at us.  
Then, the image disappeared. But now I certainly remembered her. The woman who had frightened me with her smile.  
Diane sighed at her daughter's request.  
"Since you are Chloe's friends, I invite you inside. It's wonderful to see you again, sweetheart. We'll have to catch up on everything." There was that smile again. She left the room happily. I swallowed.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter! Sorry it's kinda short. What do you think will happen next? Do you think Chloe and Tori will get along? Do you think that the three of them will stay there for a long time? Do you think they'll be okay there? Do you prefer Vans or Converse? Paramore or Evanescence? Let me know in the reviews what you think! I don't care if it's rude. If you think I'm doing something wrong with this, let me know. Is there anything you dislike about it?  
Hopefully, the next chapter will be a LOT more interesting. There will be a lot of characters introduced in this one. And lots of Tori. Who doesn't live Tori and her sass?  
Anyway, have any of you guys read the 'Firelight' series by Sophie Jordan? I want to write a fanfiction for it, but I don't think any of you guys have read it. There aren't many posts about that book series.  
Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! **


	6. Victoria

**I'm back once again with another chapter. It took me a while to figure out a good start to this. I hope you guys like this! I'll update this again when I have 5 or more reviews. It's the same two people reviewing each time- thanks you two -so I feel like not many people are actually enjoying it or think it's stupid or something. Anyway, here's the chapter! :)**

* * *

I immediately turned around and ran to the window.  
Locked?  
"Rafe, did you lock the window?" I attempted to unlock it, but it would not budge. What was going on?  
"It's spell locked," Simon informed me, cursing.  
"No! It can't be!" I continued to try. I did _not_ trust Diane. She had to know I was a necromancer. Was she planning on killing me herself? She could not hand me over to the wolves because they would know she was a supernatural herself; werewolves could tell if someone was a supernatural or not simply by their scent.  
At the thought of werewolves, those glowing emerald eyes flashed in my mind. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts.  
"What's the problem?"Rafe asked. "Free shelter and food! We could stay here forever!"  
I gazed at him for a moment before saying,"Just how stupid _are_ you?"  
He glared at me. "I'm not stupid at all. I know we will be safe here. I trust the woman."  
My stare switched over to Simon. He shrugged. "She seems nice enough. She's a witch, yet she didn't use a spell on us. Besides, with the window stuck, we don't have much of a choice."  
I sighed in defeat. He was correct. We had been stupid and probably noisy. How else would she have known we were in an old, unused room? I would keep an eye on her, but maybe Rafe and Simon would see what I saw and realize that Diane was not trustworthy.  
We all left the room, and I closed the door behind me. Several chandeliers held candles on the ceiling of the hallway. Simon led us down to the end of the hall. That led us into the kitchen, where the teenage witch sat.  
Her eyes looked up at us, away from her book. I unconsciously pulled my hood closer to my head, averting my gaze.  
"Mother!" She yelled rather loudly. I jumped. "Has Brady invited friends over again without informing me?!"  
"No, no," Simon said in a polite, slightly shaky tone. "Your mother will have to explain."  
"You explain, pretty boy," she snapped.  
My eyebrows raised and I glanced up at Rafe. He was struggling, trying to hold in his laughter. When his eyes met mine, he could no longer hold it in, and his booming laugh was loud enough for the whole castle to hear. He placed a hand on my shoulder for support as he bent down, one hand clutching to his stomach.  
"_What_ is so funny?" She glared murderously at Rafe.  
Diane rushed in with a smile in her face. "I see you all are having fun," she said.  
The girl glared at her mother. "No! This hobo-looking freak of nature over here won't stop laughing, and the chink will not explain why they're even here. Care to explain?"  
"Don't talk to me that way, Victoria! They're here because I want them to be. You need more interaction with supernaturals. So does Brady. And our slave, Rachelle, is a supernatural herself, so I'm sure she would enjoy it."  
Victoria huffed in anger and frustration. I looked down at my boots.  
Her mother continued, but was now talking to us. "Excuse my daughter. She can be extremely unreasonable at times. I apologize for her behavior. Anyway, I would like for you all to introduce yourselves. We shall all have a little midnight snack and get to know each other. I would _love_ to have my children be able to act themselves around others their age. It may not seem like something necessary, but if I had no supernatural friends growing up, I would've gone mad!" Diane laughed.  
I remained silent. Something was not right here. I was going to force the boys to leave with me soon. She could not keep us here.  
Simon needed to reach Andrew. Rafe needed to find somewhere to settle. I was sure he would stay with Simon. I desperately needed to travel to America, where I could be safer and have more freedom. I doubted that America had crazy werewolves to hunt down innocent supernaturals.  
"Brady!" Diane called.  
Soon, I heard footsteps running toward the kitchen.  
A young man entered the room. No older than Peter, he had short, dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. He was the same height as Simon. He was tan, so obviously he was outside often. He was dressed in the clothes of a prince, and as I turned to Victoria, I noticed she wore a well-fitting dress that looked rather expensive.  
Brady turned to us with a confused look on his face. "Mother, who are these people? Did you bring in homeless?"  
"Yes, I did. Homeless _supernaturals_, that is. On the run."  
He gasped, now an excited look on his face. He smiled at us widely. Victoria rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. "Oh, boy," he said.  
I couldn't help but return a small grin. The first supernatural to be excited that I was a necromancer. My hair was still slightly visible. He had to have noticed it. It astonished me that he did not turn away in disgust and revulsion.  
After a while,"Hello," he said politely, still grinning. "My name is Brady. I'm so excited to _finally_ meet a supernatural that isn't my sister."  
I laughed softly.  
Simon said,"I can tell she's a pain." They both laughed together while Victoria silently fumed. Rafe and I exchanged glances, awkward and unsure of what to do.  
"Lara is asleep right now, and she needs her rest. Please be quiet. Anyway, you all shall go ahead and introduce yourselves. My children go first. Tell them what race of supernatural you are, your age, name, and a pass time. Maybe you all will enjoy doing something together."  
Was it necessary for us to introduce ourselves? Could we not just leave at dawn and forget this night? I was horrified of Victoria already. What would be her reaction when I tell everyone I am the last remaining necromancer?  
While thinking, I took a look around the kitchen. Victoria sat at a circle-shaped mahogany table. The walls were painted a mustard yellow. The floor was made of dark wood. The ceiling arched upward, making the room a pentagon shape. A large chandelier hung from the middle if the stone ceiling. There was fireplace on the left wall, a bowl held over where a fire would be. Next to it sat a table meant for chopping foods. The room was quite small, yet cozy.  
Brady decided to go first. "As you already know, my name is Brady. I am 17 years old. I am a half-demon with the power of teleportation. I enjoy watching plays and theatrical arts."  
Victoria went next. "Call me Tori. I am 16 years old, a witch, and enjoy reading. That's all I ever do."  
"I'm Simon. I'm 18 years old, and I'm a sorcerer. I enjoy just talking with people, really. I usually just talk to my father all day, but we recently had to split up because werewolves attacked the area we were in."  
Rafe went next. "My name is Rafael, but please, call me Rafe. I'm 19 years old, and I love hunting and running."  
Again, were the introductions necessary? I would force Diane to let us leave tomorrow morning if she refused tonight.  
Simon needed to find out if his father was alive. If we found Andrew's house, we could wait there for three days and see if his father comes. If he does not make it in that time, we would go our separate ways and I would leave for America. He could wait there all he wanted and Rafe could do as he pleased.  
Staying here, informing them all of my horrible powers, was a bad idea. They would certainly be disgusted after a day or so of being around me. If they hadn't already, they would learn that you are supposed to _hate_ necromancers with a passion. I was not safe here. None of the three of us were safe here. Why could they not _see_ that?  
Diane's reason for wanting us here was definitely _not_ for her children. She was up to something. I could easily see straight through the front she was putting up. So why did Rafe and Simon not see that? They had been on the run for the majority of their lifetimes as well! They should _know_ to be cautious. I had to warn them of this as soon as I possibly could.  
Even though I was extremely curious as to why Diane was lying to us, and how she remembered me so quickly when I had changed quite a bit in appearance, I would not take the risk of being murdered. It was not worth it.  
I swallowed. "My name is Chloe. I'm 17 years old." I had to lick my lips before continuing. "I've never had time to do things before. I guess my favorite pass time would be sleeping."  
"And what supernatural race are you?" Tori questioned, suspicion clear in her tone.  
I sighed and pulled my hood down. I didn't even want to say the word. I was a sickening supernatural race.  
Tori's book fell to the ground along with her jaw. Brady visibly froze, completely unmoving, looking at me as if I were Satan himself. I blushed a deep red, keeping my eyes on my toes. I wrapped my arms around myself, ashamed.  
"Don't look at her that way, Tori," Rafe snapped suddenly. I jumped, eyes going to Rafe's face. He was glaring at Tori. "It is not her fault that she was born something that everybody hates and fears. She obviously does not want to be one because of how people treat her. Almost _everyone_ in England wishes she was dead. Imagine how that feels."  
I was astonished. Why was he being so defiant? Over a _glare_?! I was quite used to it. In fact, I could have used that as a reason for Diane to let us go!  
Everyone seemed surprised by his outburst. Simon cleared his throat, catching their attention. "Let's just pretend nothing bad happened and go to sleep. I am extremely tired. We can just learn more about each other tomorrow morning."  
"Diane," I said, immediately after Simon was finished. "Simon needs to go to someone's house and stay there so that he can wait for his father to arrive. We need to get there as soon as possible. I apologize, but we are going to have to leave by tomorrow afternoon. Thank you for letting us stay here for the night."  
She said nothing for a moment, yet her mouth worked as if she was going to but decided against it each time. Finally, Diane stated,"Alright, then. I'll be sad to see you go, Chloe. I haven't seen you in so long! I'll miss you."  
Something was definitely wrong with her answer. Slowly, I nodded before Diane had Brady lead us to the bedrooms upstairs.

* * *

I was not sure of the time. The sun had not risen and I had not slept. I thought of the previous night, the previous dream, the green eyes, and about what Diane could be planning. I thought of Peter, Liz, Maya, and Daniel. Liz and Maya were dead. If Maya was dead, Daniel most likely was as well. Peter was probably alive, living happily with his father.  
The name, the voice, the eyes, and the promise of the werewolf in my dream flooded through my head. Derek, the sane werewolf with the prettiest eyes my own eyes had ever met. A werewolf that promised to protect me.  
The dream had definitely confused me. What could it mean? Was it God's way of telling me werewolves were going to find me in the near future? Or was I reading into it too much, hoping that we could make peace with werewolves and that they would finally accept us?  
The latter was more reasonable, but I could not shake the feeling that the first option was correct. I actually hoped it was- a sane werewolf? That could mean that they were all going to stop foaming at the mouths soon, stop hunting us, and actually be reasonable for the fist time in the last half century. That would be unexplainably amazing.  
I was extremely suspicious of Diane. What was she planning? Did I need to wake Simon and Rafe soon, so we could leave without disturbing anyone and without letting them know?  
I stood from my sitting position on the side of the bed and walked over to the dresser. It was, like the table in the kitchen, made of mahogany. I gazed at myself in the mirror.  
My skin was practically white. Not an appealing skin color. It certainly did not go with the curly, glowing blue hair. My eyes were so wide and blue, it was as if they were going to pop out. They were bloodshot as well. Under each I laid a purple half circle.  
I was hardly taller than five feet. I had no figure, and even though -from what I had collected -most girls my age wished their hipbone a showed, mine stuck out far too much, as well as my ribs. I was still starving. Those girls should not worry about their weight- they were all gorgeous and would get amazing husbands and have lovely children. They did not seem to realize that they were beautiful in their own ways. That was also something I had collected.  
They, whether they knew it or not, had bright futures. I was stuck wondering if I would have any future at all since the day I was nine.  
Suddenly, I blinked and was pulled out of my thoughts. From simply looking at myself in the mirror, for the first time in weeks, I had realized how worthless my life was. I was a NECROMANCER. That gave everybody a reason to hate me. I hated myself, so I could not blame them.  
At that moment, somebody knocked on my door. I opened the door and let the person inside.  
Finally, I said to them,"Why are you bleeding?"

* * *

**Okay, so I think that I got a little lengthy sometimes. Sorry about that. I get stuck a lot while writing this, so that's why it told you guys to vote on which story you wanted me to put up on here next. I could work on that one when I got stuck. In the Underground one, Chloe would actually be an alcoholic. I probably should have put that in the summary for it. It might change your whole opinion on it. But I like all of those ideas equally.  
I thought I might do a one-shot, still for DP, based off the book '13 Reasons Why' by Jay Asher and post it pretty soon, or a song fic for 'A Place For My Head' by Linkin Park or 'Terrible Things' by Mayday Parade. Just thought if let you guys know.  
Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. We're Never Safe

**Hello once again!:) So I said that I'd update after at LEAST 5 reviews, but I'm guessing the reason why I didn't get that many was because I sounded like a whiny brat. But who can blame me for wanting feedback?Thank you guys for reviewing! I appreciate it!  
And to Lolly325:Good question. I figured I'd give you the really long explanation. Originally, when I came up with the idea for blue hair, it was in a fanfiction I wrote in March but never posted. It was the idea listed below my one-shot, called 'Written in Crimson,' which Chloe dyes her hair blue in. I just thought it'd be cool to have her hair be blue in this fanfiction too. Then, I realized that there'd have to be a reason why her hair was red *facepalms for not thinking about it before*. I decided that Samuel Lyle could be alive at the time, and make items that were originally meant to help control powers and that wouldn't look suspicious to humans. They ended up being fails, like the Lyle House experiments from Genesis 2. This resulted in permanently changing the supernatural who uses it, the same with how the EG messed with their powers and permanently changed them. So, even if Chloe took the necklace off, her hair would still be the electric blue color. You'll find out how the necklace does that near the end of the story. Hint: who did Chloe talk to the previous morning before the morning this chapter starts in and what did they talk about?**

* * *

Rafe looked down at his arm, which was shedding lots of blood. "I tried to break the window so we could escape from it. I succeeded."  
"Why did you not get Simon and me? Did you finally realize that staying here was a bad idea?"  
"I didn't want to get your hopes up. Simon seems to like Brady, and if I woke him and told him to help me break the window, he'd stomp off to his room. He enjoys having a bed."  
I shook my head. "Rafe, why would you not just try to find a door that led out? Did you even try to unlock the window?"  
He looked down. "Maybe. Maybe not."  
I slapped his arm playfully. "You have the mind of a true scholar. You need to get that cleaned up."  
I retrieved my pillow case, wrapping it tightly around his biceps. "You need a coat. I am surprised you have made it so far without anybody stopping to ask why you do not have one."  
He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Chloe, I appreciate your concern, but I am _fine._" He patted my shoulder before letting it go and leaving the room.  
I followed him into the hall, which was hard to see in because the only light source was from the window at the end of it, moonlight shining through. I knocked on Simon's door. After about a minute, it opened, revealing his angry expression.  
"Don't _ever_ wake me up from sleeping so well again,"he snapped. I immediately felt bad. Finally, he was getting good sleep, and I ruined it.  
"I'm sorry, but we need to leave. Diane is up to something. If we leave now, we can escape without her knowing."  
"Why? Why do you not trust her? She's given us shelter and we should be safe here."  
"We're supernaturals, Simon. We're never safe."

* * *

Eventually, Simon agreed to leaving so quickly. We ran into the forest and returned to the trail we had abandoned the previous night.  
Then, Rafe froze. I immediately stopped as well, watching him. "What is it?" I inquired. His nostrils flared,and his eyes widened in fear.  
He grabbed my elbow and yelled, "RUN," dragging me with him as he ran at the speed of light. My legs tried to match the speed of his, but it was impossible.  
My heart pounded hard against my ribcage, desperate for escape. I was horrified. Could we actually manage to outrun them? What was going to happen? I tried to push myself to go faster than I ever had before.  
I heard the sickening growl of a werewolf, and my feet flew beneath me. I could not die after surviving all this time. I had to reach America.  
"THERE!" One yelled.  
I had to force myself to keep my vision on the forest in front of me. I was out of breath, sweating, and shaking. If it weren't for Rafe's tight grip on my arm, I would have fallen several times. My hood had fallen.  
Was I going to be captured? Would the necromancer race finally be extinct? How would they murder me? All of these questions encouraged my legs to move faster.  
Eventually, the three of us finally reached the edge of the forest. As soon as we were out of the forest, we saw that there was another village. I quickly lifted my hood and completely covered my hair before catching up with Simon and Rafe, who had both slowed down to a jog. We ran between to cabins and then started to quickly walk along the street, heading to the center of the village.  
"The werewolves either lost us or they were looking for Diane. They're far behind now," Rafe informed us.  
I nodded, releasing a sigh. Good. We were alright for the moment. Still, we continued to jog, knowing they could burst through the forest in a few minutes.  
Soon, the three of us had made it to a busy area in the village. This village had far more people than the previous. We walked along the street, several people purchasing fruits and vegetables from stands. I came across a stand meant for trading and glances over the items. Simon and Rafe continued on, looking for fruit.  
I kept a grip on my hood to ensure that my hair was hidden. The old woman who owned the stand was busy examining her nails to notice me standing there. There were several interesting and unique items. There was a rusty locket, already opened, with a painted picture of a young soldier with light eyes on the inside. Another item was a pin, a wolf carved into the wood.  
I did not wish for any of those items, though. None of them were as interesting as the ceramic doll that sat on the table directly in front of me. There was something demonic about it, and I received a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach simply from staring at it. I was almost certain that a demon was inside of it, resting behind those lifeless brown eyes. I swallowed and removed my eyes from it.  
From the corner of my eye, I noticed that its own eyes followed me. When my eyes when to the doll's I saw that I was correct. Indecipherable words were whispered into my ears. However, I was certain no ghost or human being was beside me.  
"Chloe," the doll seemed to whisper. "Save me, Chloe. Save me. I'll help you in return. Save me." The voice belonged to a female.  
Suddenly, my shoulder was shaken. I blinked a few times before looking up to see Rafe. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded, suddenly afraid to open my mouth. Two demons in two days? Both wanting me to do them a favor for something in return?  
"We need to leave. Simon wants to get to Andrew's in two days, if we cannot arrive sooner." He put a hand on the small if my back, steering me out of the sea of people. Once we found Simon, we continued on.

* * *

It was nighttime once again. We had made it to the edge of another forest and settled down in the tree tops. It wasn't the best idea, but we wouldn't break a limb while jumping out of them if it were necessary for us to.  
Simon informed us that if we just continued to walk through forests, we would arrive there within a day because we were traveling much faster than he and his father traveled. We had purchased enough food to last us until we arrived at Andrew's. Because I forced him to, Rafe bought a coat for himself. I felt almost as if I could actually relax for once.  
Almost. I was still a necromancer. Being a necromancer caused relaxation to be impossible.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry the chapter is so short! But don't worry, the next chapter will make up for it. Now, you can go do a cartwheel or hug a random stranger or do a heavy metal scream because DEREK IS COMING SOON! Next chapter!  
I'm gonna make a LONG three part one-shot of my idea Underground because it's gonna be really fun and I love the idea of it but I don't think I could make a long story like this one out of it. When that's finished, I'll start on Secrets.  
And if you know what band Austin Carlile is in or who he is, comment your IG user or Twitter user and your favorite song by his band and I will follow you!  
To guests and those of you who have accounts, please review! I'd really appreciate it!**


	8. Derek

**Hello again! Are you having a good day? I hope so. I also hope you enjoy the chapter. And again, to Lolly325: Hair dye was invented in 1907. This takes place in the late 1700's. She can't dye her hair. Thanks for the idea, though. And you guys know I don't own DP, so I don't need to make up a fancy disclaimer.  
And to meowzers392: 3 I'm gonna have Chlerek soon. I promise.  
BRING ON THE DEREK!**

* * *

I was awoken by someone's grumbling about a subject I could not determine. My eyelids fluttered and my eyes went to Rafe, who was below me on the same tree. He was asleep. The voice was too deep to be Simon's.  
I lowered my stare to the ground below. The moonlight shone through the trees, and it was clear nobody was around. Had I imagined it?  
No. I couldn't have imagined it. I could distinguish what was real and what was not.

"Up here," a voice said above me. I nearly fell out of the tree.

There was a ghost directly above me, floating. A man, perhaps in his thirties, with auburn hair and a long beard. Because his head was blocking the moon, I could not make much of his face. He seemed tall, slightly overweight.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to speak to someone?" The man questioned in an angry tone.

I said nothing. I just stared at him, waiting for him to explain, wondering whether I should banish him or not.

"I died ten years ago. The last time I spoke to someone, was_ ten years ago_." I felt his glare, his anger, from ten feet below. He continued on. "I died in these very woods, young lady, and if I were still alive, you would not be the last necromancer."

Chills ran through me. He had been a necromancer as well. In that moment, I knew the man understood me and had the potential to help us. He had gone through situations I had.

"You see, I couldn't... see. Do you want to know how I lost my sight?"

Again, I did not reply.

He laughed. It was not a pleasant thing to hear. "Ever since I was a child- the youngest of all the Smith children, the ninth child -I wished for everything to be neat, and perfect, and organized. I had a love for symmetry. Most of those my age did not have... _it_. And by 'it,' I mean my strong desire for everything to be symmetrical and perfect. As I grew into a teenager, like you, the issue grew as well. I tried, God knows I tried, but I could never get rid of it.

"This caused my life to be very stressful. If something was not perfect and even, I would go mad trying to fix it. Sometimes, my efforts were useless, and I would have no choice but to get rid of the thing bothering me. It was difficult for me to find a way to make money. Selling produce was not easy; when an apple left the stand, it left an empty spot in its place that angered me. There was nothing I could replace it with unless I left the stand, which left no one guarding it. They could be stolen.

"I even felt the need to have a wife, although I despised women. Why would I have a wife if I did not enjoy the company of any woman except my three sisters and my mother? Because of _it, _of course! I needed the other side of my bed, my table, my carriage to be filled. I wasn't able to fill the other chair, the other side of the carriage. I was incapable of staying in the middle of the bed throughout the night. I often divorced and remarried.

"This was an even bigger issue with ghosts. They were always there and_ nobody else could see them_. Everyone had to see them so I would not be the only one.  
"But the thing I hated most of them all, the thing I felt helpless because of, was that I had one blue eye. My mother, my father, my brothers, my sisters, my grandparents, and all of my other relatives had blue eyes. I only had _one_ blue eye. The other eye was a dark brown color. It did not match the other."

I struggled to take all this information in. If he lost his sight, how was he even able to see me? How did he lose his sight?

Suddenly, the answer came to me. No. He was smart enough to know this was a bad idea. He still did it. No.

"I was unbalanced. I hated it with a strong passion. I needed to fix it. So, I grabbed a spoon. That night, I looked in the mirror and dug that spoon into my brown eye. I _popped_ the eye out." He chuckled as I shivered, yearning for him to quit telling the story, wanting him to continue.

"I took a knife and the eye fell to the floor, blood all over. My problem seemed to be fixed. I was normal, wasn't I? No! No, I was not! One side of my face had a _hole_ in it! And the other did not. Well, I had to fix that, too, then."

No, no, no. He was mad. He was a ghost, simply trying to scare me, lying about all of this. This was a game. A sick, twisted game he was playing with me for some fun.

"It was a bit more difficult, but the blue eye _popped_ as well. I slipped on my own blood, falling to the floor. I was having too many issues with the knife because I could hardly see. It was extremely painful and I had to do something about it. The knife did not work. So I ripped the eye right out if my skull.

"My problems were gone! I was happy! No more being the only one to see ghosts, no longer having two differently colored eyes. I was finally set free of my problems.

"I died on that floor. While attempting to stand, I accidentally slipped once more, and stabbed myself with the knife. What an interesting way to leave this world."

"But why-"

Yelling caused me to freeze. It was distant, but close enough for me to know that the yells belonged to werewolves.

"Rafe!" I exclaimed, hopefully not too loud. He awoke immediately, already, jumping off of the tree. Simon awoke as well, nearly falling. I clambered down the tree, quickly making my way to Rafe. Simon joined us and we began running.

"Derek, we already have their scent! Stop sniffing it!" An angry voice yelled. I went faster, shaking. They were drawing nearer. At the mention of Derek, though, I nearly fell from stumbling. Could this be the Derek from my dream?

Rafe grabbed my arm and pulled me up, still holding it while we sprinted. I could not shake the feeling I had. This had to be the Derek from the dream.

I tried to slow a bit, my curiosity causing me to ignore the danger of the other werewolves. This man would help. I knew he would. He could save us from terrible lives, running through forests.

"Rafe, stop!"

He continued. "No! Why would I do that?!"

"Because I told you to!"

A howl. We ran faster, and because of my fear of being captured and tortured by the insane werewolves, I decided that Derek would have to find a way to come to us by himself. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the Derek that I dreamed of, and because of that, I hoped that he would find us.

The yowls, growls, and howls came closer to my ears and caused a shiver to run down my spine. We could not outrun them.

"Ow!" A werewolf exclaimed, and I knew that my dream was soon to be real.

A whimper. They were extremely close. Rafe stopped us. "They are too close. We cannot outrun them. Let's just try to fight our way through this and hope for the best."

Fortunately, I had my cloak, unlike in the dream. I removed my dagger, holding it tightly. My body trembled with fear of what was soon to happen. We all three knew Rage was correct. This was going to be our deaths.

I hoped that Simon's father would be alright, that Rafe might actually survive, and that Derek would save us. As we had been running, my thoughts about Derek being kind to us slowly faded, although I still had a small bit of faith.

Soon, the werewolves came into sight. Sprinting toward us. Bloodlust was clear in their bright eyes,? As well as insanity.

A gunshot sounded to my right. My head snapped in Rafe's direction, shocked that he had a gun this whole time. "Where did you get that?!"

"This? At Diane's palace. In my room. It was in the dresser."

"And you did not tell us?" I questioned.

"I was worried you might think I was a traitor. It was obvious you did not trust Diane, and I immediately assumed you would think I was working with her and she gave me the gun to kill you. Think about it. It makes sense." He shot again.

A fourth werewolf jumped onto the final one, sinking a knife into his chest. I winced as I watched. They fell to the ground, and the werewolf from my dream removed the knife from the other man before standing.

His eyes met mine. I saw the green color even from a distance. They were even more amazing in reality. I blinked, wondering if I was imagining him, because I finally realized how serious this was; my dream was real.

When our eyes met, his widened. He stopped for a while, just staring at me, before continuing. He made his way to the three of us slowly. Rafe held his gun tightly, however, I placed my knife back where it belonged in my cloak. Then, I lowered my hood without any fear that he would end my life when he saw the color.

Realization was clear in his eyes, although somehow a thought occurred to me just then, making me feel foolish. He probably did not have the dream! Yet here I was, acting as if he was not going to harm me in any way. He must be confused. Maybe, that dream was a warning, informing me that the werewolves were near. I had misinterpreted it. My, I was such a _fool_!

He slowed when he was ten feet away. My heart was pounding intensely as I thought of my possible mistake. Simon looked at me as if I had stripped naked for the werewolf, as if I was insane, as if I wished to be murdered after making it so far.

He wore several scars in his bare chest and arms. His face had lots of red acne, and his chapped, rough lips formed a snarl at Rafe. His black hair went to his shoulders. His skin was well tanned. It was obvious that the werewolf exercised quite a lot with muscular arms and an eight pack of abs. I blushed as I noticed his eyes travel over me, Rafe forgotten.

Rafe stepped forward, the leaves crunching loudly under his large feet. The werewolf, Derek, blinked several times before his eyes moved over to Rafe. "Why haven't you killed us yet, you mutt? Why are you looking at her like that for? Go, boy! Shoo! Oh, I know what you wish for, doggie!" Rafe exclaimed with a devious smirk that caused something pleasantly unpleasant to flutter in my stomach.

He leaned down to pick up a long stick and I finally knew what he planned to do. "Rafe, do _not_," I said, walking over and retrieving the stick.

He frowned. "Why not? He was practically undressing you with his eyes. I'm not allowing him to get away with that."

"Do you wish for the death of us _all_? Do you want to provoke him after he saved us from those wretched werewolves that he seems not to be like? Look at him! Does he look unstable to you? Because he just saved our blasted lives from those others! You should be grateful!"

I had gotten closer to Rafe as I yelled, and we were now only inches apart. His eyes were wide in disbelief as were mine at my uncalled for behavior and defiance against a werewolf that had murdered his own kind.

Quickly, I turned around with a blush on my cheeks, embarrassed by myself. How could I accuse Rafe for defending me? That was incredibly rude, even if he was being unkind himself.

Rafe spoke. "I was not thinking. Next time, I'll let a bloody werewolf rape you and not try to make it clear that they are a terrible, terrible creature."

"I would not have done that. You're a fool if you believe that I would save her just to rape her when I could do that if she was dead. Besides, as the lady stated, I'm not insane like the others. They are the ones who would rape her whether she was dead or alive. They're the twisted ones. I only want to help because I hate serving Marcel Davidoff. I knew I had to join a group of_ at least_ two supernaturals to survive. You're unneeded, Rafe, now that I'm here. That is your name, isn't it?"

My dream had been correct. He only wanted to help.

Rafe snorted as he walked over. "Unneeded? Yes, because the one who knows how to get to America safely and without charge is unneeded. There is hardly a thing you could be of use for."

"Rafe?" Simon suddenly asked.

Rafe turned around. "Yes, Simon?"

"Shut up. Nobody wants to hear you fight with a werewolf who wants to help us because you are jealous the girl you like defended him instead of you."

"I do _not_ like Chloe. I would not get jealous over something as silly as that. And why in the world would you think he is going _help_ us? Are you mad? He's a _werewolf_! Werewolves can't be trusted! He's only going to lead us to this Davidoff, you idiot!"

"I believe him," I said, meeting the eyes of the werewolf. His lips curved upward a little, happiness that puzzled me clear in his eyes. I turned to Rafe. "Calm down. We're going to be alright. I trust him -a little, at least, and considering I rarely trust others, that should reassure you that we will be fine."

Rafe sighed before looking at Derek. Derek met his gaze with a cold one of his own. "Search me. Do you see anything I could use to lead you to Davidoff or kill you with?"

Rafe let out a laugh. "You seriously just strangled a rabid werewolf with your own hands and you ask that question with confidence. Wow." Another sigh. "Alright. You can come with us."

"Thanks, but I wasn't really asking for your permission in the first place."

Simon made a face of shock and tried to smother his laugh with his hand. I smiled at the werewolf as he walked forward.

"I believe we won't be sleeping anymore tonight," I stated with a small laugh. Simon laughed quietly as Rafe fumed to my right. We began walking, Derek trailing a little behind me. Simon turned to him.

"What is your name?" He asked him.

I already knew the answer, but I pretended to be curious and turned around to face him. He acted as if it was me who inquired that and ignored Simon, looking at me. "Derek. Yours?"

"Simon," Simon replied.

Derek looked at me expectantly.

"Chloe." I turned back around, glancing at Rafe. He looked rather uncomfortable and I placed a hand on his forearm. His gaze met my own with a look of confusion, but when his brown eyes met my odd blue ones, his expression softened. He gave me a small smile and I patted his arm twice. I kept it there, but simply because I repeatedly tripped in the darkness and needed someone to hold on to. It was _definitely_ not because I enjoyed feeling his muscular arm, reminding myself he was there and wanted to protect me from the man behind me.

"Chloe," Derek tested out my name. Hid voice sounded odd for a reason unknown, a little angry, actually. "interesting name. I've never heard it before. It's pretty."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl," a voice said. I recognized it and shivered. Rafe mistook it for being cold- although I was cold as well -and wrapped his arm around me.

I looked up at the ghost of the man with no eyes and finally saw the dark holes in his scared, bloody face.

A thought occurred to me. Why would he be in the woods if he did not die in them?

_Or maybe he did. _

Was his cabin or cottage or house nearby? If so, could we reside there for the night, loot the house and surrounding area? It was a smart idea, although Rafe would be upset that I did not wake him. I didn't want to upset him.

I glared at the man above me and he laughed before disappearing into the night.

"Thank you," I replied to Derek.

Rafe's arm tightened around me as I shivered again. "You are in desperate need of a bunch of blankets wrapped around you, Chloe. I'm actually a little cold just from skin contact! And you're even wearing a cloak!"

I smiled, pressing into his side for more warmth. I had gone through many cold winter nights before without a source of heat, and now that I had one, I was definitely going to take advantage of it.

Derek coughed behind me and I turned my head in his direction. He was looking off to the side, avoiding the gaze that I knew he felt on him.

There was a break in the forest near. I saw lampposts, radiating light ahead of us. I felt relief. We were getting closer to Simon's friend's house. I had a feeling Simon's father would be there. Then, Rafe and I would head off to America and possibly spend our whole lives together there. The question was: Would Derek come with us?

* * *

**And that is the end of the chapter. How did you feel about it? What did you like about it? What did you dislike? Do you think Derek will go to America with them? Let me know in the reviews!  
Also, the reason I've been gone for a while will be explained in the second chapter of Underground. I'm hoping to have that up on here by next Sunday. It's gonna have a really long Derek POV at first, then an EXTREMELY long Chloe POV because a lot of things happen with her. I'm trying to make Underground only have a few chapters, so I'm writing as much as I can in each chapter. It's really difficult to write because I want to reunite Chloe and Derek already but Chloe has to go through a lot first and JVSYFSUBAOFSHVSEIGDUIJDJRJHTQHDBDHJRBFJRNDNFTITTIE SHFJDJJEJEENJRJBBDHUWONQFHHRVHDJFJNFBJEJWOWUYJBRNF BJDJOWKJDJJDJFJFJFDIDYOUSEETHEWORDTITTIESORNOTJJWJ WNNSBDHHDHEHSHHSHWJJEHEHEHEHHDHRUUEIEJGYQH.  
Thanks for reading! I hope I can update Underground soon.**


End file.
